peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Following the Leader/Captured by the Good Digimon
(As Jimmy, Ace, and Tails lead the group through the forest, they, except Link, Zelda, Aryll, and Grubber, all started singing as they passed underneath a waterfall) Group except Link, Zelda, Aryll, and Grubber: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go (They then crossed a river on some rocks. After Jeremy tripped and made himself a bridge for everyone else, he climbed up and resumed his march. Behind them, Aryll made it to the other side of the river and the last rock behind her emerged, revealed to be a hippo) Group except Link, Zelda, Aryll, and Grubber: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-dum-tee-day Tee-dum, tee-dee It’s part of a game we play Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Just a teedle-dee-dum A teedle-dee-oo-tee-day (The group then slid down a vine and climbed over a boulder) Group except Link, Zelda, Aryll, and Grubber: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We’re one for all And all of us out For fun We march in line And follow the other one With a teedle-dee-doo A teedle-dee-do-tee-dum (As they continued through the forest, no one noticed a monkey grabbing Snake’s hat and trying it on. The second monkey tried it on with a flower, but discarded the flower and lets the third monkey try it on. But the hat didn’t fit on the third monkey’s little head and they returned the hat to Snake’s head without anyone noticing) Group except Link, Zelda, Aryll, and Grubber: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go We’re off to fight the good Digimon The good Digimon The good Digimon We’re off to fight the good Digimon Because he told us so (In a tall grassy field, the group trudged along carefully, but Link, Zelda, and Aryll got separated and bumped into a boulder. After climbing on top of it, they saw the group, climbed down, and caught up with them, without noticing that the boulder was actually a regular rhino eating some grass) Group except Link, Zelda, Aryll, and Grubber: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We march along And these are the words we sing Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (As the group passed by a sleeping bear above them, Jimmy accidentally, and unknowingly, punched the bear’s nose, waking it up. Just when it was about to angrily attack, it stopped upon noticing Crash and Spyro Link and Aryll are carrying and got confused) Group except Link, Zelda, Aryll, and Grubber: Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (After emerging into a clearing of the forest, Jimmy, Ace, and Tails noticed something on the ground as soon as the song was done) Jimmy, Ace, and Tails: Digimon! (The Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang, except Ace, then ran and dug a battle hole as Jimmy, Ace, and Tails observed a pair of clawed bare footprints) Jimmy: Hm, Beast-type. Tails: Must belong to what appeared to be a lion. Ace: And quite strong, though. Jeremy: (Impatiently) Well, let’s go get them! (The Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang clamored up in agreement until Jimmy shushed them) Jimmy: Everyone, quiet! Desist! First we need Tails to plan our strategy. Billy: Um, what's a strategy? Jimmy: A strategy’s a plan of attack, Billy. (Tails then begins to draw his plans on the ground around the footprints with Charmy’s umbrella) Tails: The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, so first.... (While this happened, Link and Aryll were looking in curiosity when suddenly, a spear flew at a tree near them. Noticing the spear and two drumsticks laying on the ground, Link and Aryll picked them up and looked at them) Link: Something’s not right, Aryll. Aryll: What’s not right? Link: The way this spear is thrown at us. Could be a trap. (Then Aryll took the spear and she started to playfully pretend to be a Indian by dancing. Suddenly, a lone tree started to move towards them. Aryll stopped playing suddenly and got confused when Link noticed the tree. After Aryll noticed, they sneak a couple of feet away, but the tree slowly followed them. After running a couple of inches away, they stopped and the tree did the same. As the tree stopped in front of them, Link and Aryll got startled that Aryll dropped the spear on the ground. They both took a peek under the tree and noticed a pair of bare feet there. They gasped and realized the Digimon natives are here. They ran over to the group to try and warn them, but the group was too busy making their plans with Tails’ help) Aryll: Guys! The Digimon natives are here! Link: And we’re not making it up! (Link tried hitting his Crash doll on Ace’s back) Link: Let us in! Aryll: Listen! (But Ace unknowingly kicked Link aside gently, causing him to bump into Aryll and knocked both of them down. Link and Aryll noticed more tree-disguised Digimon natives emerging from the forest and slowly going up to the group) Tails: Now remember, the Digimon natives are cunning, but not aware of this. (Just as Link and Aryll screamed out to them, two tree-disguised Digimon natives from behind grabbed them from behind and pulled them into the trees, making the two drop their Spyro and Crash dolls. Then the first tree-disguised Digimon native grabbed the Spyro and Crash dolls and pulled them in too) Tails: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by sur...! (Just when Tails was about to say “Surprise,” a tree-disguised Digimon native grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the tree. Then, the tree-disguised Digimon natives chased the group around until each and every single member of the group was captured. Well, except Sonic's group who escaped. Later, the Digimon natives ditched their tree disguises and dragged their prisoners to their village, with Sonic's group secretly following them. At the village, Sonic's group peeked from behind an teepee-styled house, and saw everyone tied to a wooden pole) Jimmy: Sorry me and Tails, wherever he and Sonic's group may be, didn’t pay attention, everyone. It’s all our fault. Ace: Eh, it’s no big deal, Jimmy. (The group agreed with Ace. Suddenly, a fully grown Champion-leveled lion man-type Digimon appeared before them. He has brown orange fur, a blonde mane, blue eyes, and wearing dark brown pants. He is Leomon, and he is not happy at all) Leomon: Hello. Group: Hello, Leomon. (Grubber blew raspberries in agreement while greeting him) Leomon: For many days, we always come to battle you all. (The group agreed) Leomon: Sometimes, you win. And sometimes, we win. Ewan: Okay, you’re majesty. Snake: Now that you win, pleasssssse let usssss go now. Jimmy: Let us go? Link: You mean this is all a game? Ace: Yeah. If we win, we let them go. Jeremy: And if they win, they let us go. Dorulumon: Indeed. Leomon: I’m afraid we’re not letting you go. Group: (Confused) What? (Ace laughs a little) Ace: (Laughs) He’s just joking around. Leomon: (Angrily) This is not a joke! Where is my daughter, Mimi and her Digimon, Palmon?! (From behind the house, Sonic's group realized why the king is angry in the first place and why his people captured their friends) Christopher: Wait, Mimi and Palmon are gone? Ace: We don’t have your daughter and her Digimon! Jimmy: And this is our first time here, we never saw them. Aryll: Me neither. Ballistamon: Never saw them! Never! Arturo: We don’t have them. Billy: Honest, we don’t. Leomon: (Angrily) You’re lying! If Mikey and Shoutmon know this, if Mimi and Palmon are not back by sunset, you will all be executed! (Sonic's group then ran out of hiding) Sonic's group: Wait! Stop! (The Digimon natives noticed them) Kids: Sonic's group! Leomon: What are you doing here?! Tails: They’re innocent and not lying! Vector: It’s the truth! Shadow: Even I don’t know where your daughter and her Digimon partner are, but.... Leomon: Then how come you left this note behind? (He shows Sonic's group a piece a paper with a note written on it and Sonic reads it) Sonic: (Reading) We got your daughter Mimi and her Digimon Palmon, and they won’t be coming back. Signed.... (He reads in shock) Sonic: (Reading in shock) The Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang?! Leomon: Now I am going to ask you again! Where are Mimi and Palmon?! Group: We don’t know! Leomon: Then you will executed at sunset! Sonic: Wait! Espio: How about we make a deal? (The group watched Sonic's group hopefully as Leomon walked up to them) Leomon: What deal? Espio: We want to prove that we did not write that note nor captured Mimi and Palmon, right? Leomon: Yes? Shadow: So why not put us to a test to prove we’re innocent? Sonic: That way, you will realize you were wrong and we were right. Deal? (Leomon sighed and gave in) Leomon: Very well. See that forest next to our village? Sonic's group: Yes. Leomon: That is the Forest Labyrinth and it prevents people from flying in there. So you and your friends go in there and find a cliff edge at the other side of the labyrinth. Then come back here. But if you don’t make it by sunset, we will find you, and I will execute you all. Deal? (Sonic's group got nervous at first, but got their courage up) Sonic's group: Deal. (They shake hands. Then a yellow teddy bear-type Digimon named Monzaemon untied the group and they go up to Sonic's group at the entrance of the Forest Labyrinth) Leomon: Now remember. Your time will be up at sunset. (The group nods and they entered the Forest Labyrinth, with hopes in their hearts that they will accomplish their test and also hope that Mikey, Shoutmon, and their group quickly find and rescue Mimi and Palmon) Coming up: Mikey and Palmon’s group meet the Winx mermaids, who sets up a romantic atmosphere between Mikey and Angie. Then they go to Skull Rock on a rescue mission to save Mimi and Palmon from Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their main henchmen’s clutches. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies